No ha sido por voluntad
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Él se levantó, dejo la nota sobre su almohada, junto a ella, la miro por última vez y se alejó, después, ella despertó, se encontró sola, desnuda, ya se lo esperaba… RebornxFem!Lambo.


Ohio/Konichiwa minna-kun

Aquí les dejo una viñeta, nació de un soneto que tuve que hacer para la escuela.

Me pareció que quedaba perfecto para un **RebornxFem!Lambo.**

Espero que les guste, está desarrollado en la TYL! Antes de que Reborn muriera.

Sin más que decir **"Los personajes no son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro"**

* * *

" **No ha sido por voluntad"**

El pelinegro se levantó de la cama, deslizando suavemente las sabanas para no despertar a su acompañante.

Tomo su ropa, esparcida por el piso, y se vistió sin muchas ganas.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que no era suya mientras se colocaba su fedora.

Dio un último vistazo al cuerpo que descansaba en la cama, sus cortos cabellos azabaches cayéndoles en el níveo rostro, apacible sumido en un profundo sueño.

Su menudo cuerpo, sus sutiles curvas y sus pequeños pechos, sus largas piernas y su poca desarrollada cadera.

Tal vez lo único que lamentaba en su vida era no poder ver el florecimiento de esa frágil flor que lo había cautivado.

La sombra de su fedora cubrió su mirada y sin más que hacer, salió con pasos firmes y sordos por el pasillo.

 _"Quiero que cuando despiertes_

 _Y no me veas dormir a tu lado_

 _En ningún momento te desconciertes_

 _Que por voluntad no te he abandonado"_

La chica se removió en su cama, buscando el calor del cuerpo que suponía que debería estar a su lado.

Palmeo el lado vacío y abrió lentamente los ojos.

El brillo en su mirada se apagó al ver que se encontraba sola.

Apoyo sus brazos en la cama para poder sentarse, cubriendo su desnudo pecho con las sabanas.

Recorrió con vista cansada toda la habitación, su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, pero no encontró la de él.

Ya se lo esperaba.

La puerta seguía abierta, no debió haberse ido hace mucho.

 _"Quiero que cuando tus ojos vean,_

 _Cristalinos por los sentimientos,_

 _Aquel rastro de luces que muestran_

 _El camino por donde me he alejado"_

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

Sabía que eso pasaría, pero aun así siguió hasta el final, en algún lugar de su corazón mantenía la esperanza.

Esperanza que murió al despertar sola en su enorme cama.

Donde antes se habían vuelto uno.

Se sentía una estúpida, pero por más que intentara no podía odiarlo.

Se lo había advertido desde un principio.

Aun no podía entender por qué la había elegido a ella, era la más joven de los guardianes, era de las peores de su clase y su cuerpo estaba completamente falto de desarrollo.

Siempre le aterro ser una más para él, cuando para ella siempre fue el único.

En ese momento ya no pudo contener más sus lágrimas, y estas trazaron un húmedo rastro en sus mejillas.

Por más que se lo repitiera, no podía dejar de quererlo.

 _"Vuelvas tu cabeza a la almohada_

 _E intentes ahogar tus sollozos_

 _Aun cuando estés desalmada"_

Volvió a recostarse.

Hundió la cara en su almohada y dejo que las sabanas se deslizaran, ya no le importaba.

Trato de contener sus sollozos, no quería hacer un escándalo, no despertaría a nadie.

Siempre supo que las cosas terminarían así.

Quiso creer que sus miradas disimuladas y sus besos fugases a escondidas significaban algo más para él y menos para ella.

Por más que intento convencerse a si misma de ello no podía.

Aun así quería creer en él.

En lo que nunca le dijo con palabras, si no que creyó ver en sus miradas y sentir en sus caricias cuando sus manos recorrían su cuerpo.

No, eso no podía ser mentira, el podía ser sádico, espartano y muchas otras cosas, pero sus ojos no podían mentir.

Creería en el, aunque se viera como una estúpida, creería en el hasta el final.

Ya más calmada, secándose el rostro, volvió a voltear hacia el lugar donde el había estado antes, donde callo dormido luego de que ya ninguno pudo seguir.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, un pequeño brillo paso fugazmente en su mirada.

Era una nota.

 _"Espero que tú puedas entender_

 _Que no me he ido por que quiera_

 _Si no porque no me han dado a escoger"_

Volvió a sentarse en su cama, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo.

La poca luz que entraba por la puerta que el había dejado abierta le era suficiente para leer esas pocas líneas escritas en una hermosa caligrafía que reconocería donde fuera.

Leyó con lentitud, asimilando cada frase, cada palabra.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por su rostro.

Había estado en ese negocio demasiado tiempo como para saber el trasfondo de esas palabras.

Era su despedida.

Ella estaba consciente de la situación, del tri-ni-sette, la radiación y de la caza de los millefiore, mas quiso creer que serían fuertes, Vongola siempre lo era.

Se creyó una tonta otra vez.

Pudo haber hecho algo más por él.

Abrazo la nota contra su pequeño pecho, sus lágrimas también la estaban mojando un poco.

No lo volvería a ver.

Nadie lo haría.

Al menos, su alma podría estar tranquila.

No lo dijo con las palabras exactas, después de todo era él, era muy orgulloso para admitirlo.

Él la quería tanto como ella a él, él la amaba...él la amo.

Y quiso pasar sus últimos momentos con ella, demostrándole lo que sentía.

Se quedó con un hermoso recuerdo.

Jamás lo olvidaría, al día siguiente todos se sorprenderían, algunos harían rabietas y lo maldecirían por hacer las cosas sin decirle a nadie.

No podrían reprocharle mucho, ya lo conocían.

Ella se quedaría callada, guardándose para si ese recuerdo.

Se levantó, rodeando su cuerpo con sus sabanas manchadas, llego hasta la puerta, tomo la perilla y la cerro con lentitud.

Volvió a su cama, no dormiría esa noche, pero lo intentaría, fue lo último que él le pidió.

* * *

 **Y así termina, no suelo escribir drama, pero esto me dejo sensible.**

 **¿Qué tal?** Ya saben comentarios, críticas, pasteles, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.

 **Nos leemos luego**


End file.
